Her Doctor, His Rose
by courtinelly
Summary: I came across the "OTP Boot Camp Challenge" by conquerors and wanted to give it a go. Each chapter in this story will be a different prompt. They won't flow together or anything, but they'll all have to do with Ten and Rose. They're my OTP. :) Please leave reviews and tell me what you think.
1. Injustice

**Prompt 1: Injustice**

_It isn't fair._ That's the thought that crept into the Doctor's mind every time he looked at his pink and yellow girl. It wasn't fair that his days with her were so short and few. Sure, she could live to be eighty for all he knew, giving him another sixty years with her at least. But what was sixty years when he had thousands laid out in front of him? It broke his hearts to think of passing all those years without his girl, his Rose. He could hardly bear to think of it at all.

"Is everything alright, Doctor?" His thoughts were broken as Rose came and took his hand in hers. He looked down at her and could swear he felt both hearts skip a beat. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing in the universe in his opinion. One day he'd get the nerve to tell her.

"Everything's fine." He gave her one of his dazzling smiles and he saw a blush creep across her cheeks as she smiled back. She released her hold on his hand and continued walking down the path in front of them. A frown formed on the Doctor's face as he watched her walk away. Yes, forever without his Rose was a huge injustice indeed.


	2. Unmasked

**Prompt 2: Unmasked**

The first time Rose heard the Doctor cry out in the middle of the night, she nearly broke her neck trying to get out of bed. She found him in his bedroom, tangled in his sheets as he tossed and turned helplessly. Rose could see he was having a nightmare and she stilled for a moment, wondering the best way to wake him. If she went and touched him now, there was a chance he would react to his dream and accidentally hurt her, on the other hand, he seemed too deep in unconsciousness to be woken by her voice alone. After a few moments of hesitation, she finally decided to take her chances.

She slowly walked up to the bed and felt her heart break as she got a good look at the Doctor's face. It was covered in fear, and a few tears were leaving wet trails down his cheeks. Rose hadn't realized people could actually cry in their sleep. It wasn't something she had ever actually experienced first hand, not until now anyway.

She carefully reached out and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, shaking him softly. "Doctor." She whispered. She was hoping she could wake him quietly, but after a moment of no response, she raised her voice and tried again. "Doctor!"

The Doctor's eyes shot open and looked around the room in confusion before landing on Rose' s face. A look of relief suddenly fell over them. "Oh, Rose." The Doctor grabbed Rose' s hand and pulled her down on the bed. She was taken off guard and it took her a minute to regain her balance and prop herself against the headboard. The Doctor shifted and pulled himself up to lay his head on Rose' s lap. His heavy intakes of breath were the only sounds in the room as traces of his earlier nightmare started to fade away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked, absentmindedly trailing her fingers through the Doctor's already messy hair. She felt him fidget slightly, unsure whether he really wanted to talk or not. After a few silent minutes passed, Rose assumed he wasn't going to speak, but she was surprised when his voice suddenly cut through the silence.

"It was horrible." He said. "There were Daleks and fire... Everywhere I looked there was fire..." His voiced trailed off before picking up again. "And screams. That was the only sound around me. Screams for miles and miles." He stopped talking and after a few minutes Rose knew he wasn't going to start again.

"It's alright, Doctor. I'm here." She started rubbing light circles into his back and soon heard the sound of light breathing reach her ears. Sleep had taken him again.

Though Rose was tired, she would stay this way all night if the Doctor needed her to. She had never seen him so afraid and vulnerable and it made her heart break. It seemed that maybe parts of him were finally becoming unmasked to her, and she would be there for him every step of the way.


	3. Take Me with You

**Prompt 3: Take me with you**

Rose laced her fingers together in a vain attempt to keep her hands from shaking. She was watching the Doctor quickly pull his orange spacesuit up over his regular one. There was a family of aliens, or monsters as far as Rose was concerned, waiting just outside the TARDIS for the Doctor to come and face them. Rose hated that he would be going alone. She opened her mouth to try and ask him to stay but quickly snapped it shut again. She knew it would do no good to ask. He always had to be the hero, the one to make peace, no matter what the cost.

Tears threatened to fall from Rose' s eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She wanted to be strong in front of the Doctor, not some terrified little girl. She needed to show him that she could handle the life he brought her into. Still, she couldn't help how scared she was right at this moment. The Doctor, her Doctor, was going to face these horrible creatures all alone.

As if on cue, the Doctor looked up and met Rose' s eyes with his. She knew he could see right through the mask she was trying so desperately to wear. He always could.

"Rose I'll be fine." He said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. Rose leaned into him, losing her battle as a few tears silently escaped from her eyes. The Doctor placed a hand under her chin and made her look up and face him. A soft smile lit up his face as he slowly wiped her tears away. "I'm just going to talk to them, Rose. I need to see what is it they want so I can find a way to help them." He pulled her in for another hug. "It'll be a quick chat, you'll see, and I'll be back here before you know it." Rose pulled away from him then.

"You know they won't listen to you!" Her voice was almost a shout, a sudden burst of anger coming out of nowhere. "They killed that girl Abbey and her mate Dan. Now you're going to go out there and let them kill you as well!" The Doctor frowned as he tried to process the sudden change in Rose' s demeanor.

"Rose..." He tried, but she cut him off.

"No! If you really want me to be okay with this- really want me to believe that you'll be okay then take me with you." Rose glared at the Doctor with a fierce determination and almost felt guilty when a look of confusion fell across his face.

"What?" He asked. Rose stepped up to him and willed herself to stand as tall as she could.

"I said take me with you." They stood in silence and just stared at each other for what felt like hours. After a few moments, Rose watched as the confusion on the Doctor's face changed to anger.

"No."

"And why not?" Rose asked quickly. "You get to go. You get to go make sure the universe is safe once again. Why can't I?" The Doctor glared at Rose and straightened himself so that he was towering over her.

"Because it's too dangerous out there, Rose. I made a promise to keep you safe and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm not going to let you go out there and risk getting hurt!"

"Well that's some rubbish then, isn't it?" Rose shouted, flinging her hands with aggravation. "You expect me to just sit here all safe and tucked away inside the TARDIS while you go out and face those horrible things. How is that fair? Why is it okay for me to have to risk losing you when you won't even risk losing me?"

The Doctor watched as the anger in Rose' s eyes melted into a silent plea. He knew she didn't want to stay here alone- didn't want to be stuck wondering, for God knows how long, if he was going to come walking back through those doors again. She was willing to face it with him just to make sure he was safe. A rush of admiration flooded through the Doctor at that thought. His Rose, his pink and yellow girl, was definitely one of the bravest souls he'd ever encountered.

With a sigh that the Doctor was sure Rose could hear, he reached out and took Rose' s hand in his. "You better not make me regret this, Rose Tyler." A look of pure relief flooded Rose' s face as she wrapped the Doctor in a hug.

"I swear I won't, Doctor. Now let's go find me a suit."


	4. Contagious

**Prompt 4: Contagious **

"Rooooossseee" The Doctor's voice rang through the corridor as Rose slammed a pillow over her head. His overenthusiastic voice was the last thing she needed on a morning like this. With a sigh, she listened as the door to her bedroom slung open and a very perky Doctor barged in. "Oh Rose.." he began in a singsong voice, but he was quickly cut off by a loud groan that came from under a pile of blankets. A look of confusion spread across his face. "What's the matter?" he asked. After a moment, Rose finally pulled the blankets and pillow away and the Doctor could see a messy pile of hair start to emerge.

"I feel like totally rubbish, that's what." Rose lazily let her arms fall onto her comforter and sniffed the best she could through her stuffy nose. "Hope I didn't catch some sort of alien disease or somethin'" she sighed. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and passed it over her before shaking his head.

"Nah. Looks like the common cold if you ask me, which you should, cause I'm brilliant." He smiled at Rose but she only rolled her eyes before snapping them shut. After a few silent moments, the Doctor continued. "I think you'd know if it was alien, anyway. Lots of color changes and oozing comes along with those." Rose's eyes snapped open again.

"You mean I could catch something that makes me change colors?" she asked, surprised.

"Welll." The Doctor started before Rose cut him off again.

"Never mind. I don't want to know." She once again closed her eyes and snuggled into her blankets. She peeked one eye open when she felt the bed shift beside her. The Doctor was sitting on the edge of her bed and fiddling with his screwdriver.

"I could... I could fix you something to eat if you like. Some soup and tea? I know you humans love soup when you don't feel that well." He glanced over at Rose for a second before shifting his eyes back to the sonic. Rose couldn't help but smile.

"Soup sounds lovely actually." She turned her body to where she was facing him. "And I'm sure tea with a bit of honey would work miracles on my sore throat." The Doctor nodded to himself before hopping up off the bed.

"Right. So, I'll just go get that then." He hesitated a moment then quickly walked out of the room. Rose did her best to stifle a giggle.

A few minutes later the Doctor returned to Rose's room, soup in one hand, tea in the other. He frowned slightly when he saw she was asleep. "Rose." he whispered as he softly set the tea and soup on the bedside table. "I have your food." Rose inhaled deeply as she finally began to stir.

"That smells amazing." She pulled herself up so that she was leaning against her headboard. "What kind of soup is it?"

"Chicken noodle seemed most appropriate." The Doctor answered, grin spreading across his face. He plopped down next to Rose and picked up the soup. "Here ya go." He handed her the bowl. "Eat up!"

When the soup was eaten, and the tea was drank, Rose leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder in content. "Will you stay in here with me today?" She asked. She felt the Doctor shrug.

"Yeah. I suppose I can."

"Won't you get my cold though? I'm sure it's probably contagious or something." She tilted her head so she could see the Doctor's face.

"Nah." He waved his hand in front of him. "I've got super Time Lord biology, remember?" Rose let out a small laugh.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" She scooted back down into her bed until she was snug under her covers once again. The Doctor stayed leaning on the headboard, lightly trailing his fingers through Rose's hair. After a few quiet moments, Rose was asleep.

Rose awoke to an unfamiliar lump in the bed next to her. It took her a moment to remember that the Doctor had been there when she fell asleep. She slowly pulled back the blanket he was piled under to reveal and very grumpy and tired looking Time Lord. "Rooose leave it." He groaned.

"What, are you sick now too?" Rose asked. A groan was her only response. "Time Lord biology, yeah?" She giggled and sat up on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry, Doctor. Soup and honey tea coming right up." With that she stood and happily started to make her way to the door. She paused and turned towards the Doctor, smile placed on her lips. "And don't worry. I'll make sure it's chicken noodle."


	5. Five Minutes to Midnight

**Prompt 5: Five Minutes to Midnight**

The clock on the mantle ticked away as the Doctor and Rose laid piled up on the couch in Jackie Tyler's living room. It was New Years Eve on Earth, and Rose had talked the Doctor into letting them spend the night at the Powell Estate so she could spend it with her mom. The bonding time didn't last too long, however, when Jackie decided to have one too many daiquiris and passed out in the living room chair. Now it was just Rose and her Doctor talking in hushed whispers as the minutes passed on.

"What time is it now?" Rose asked, tiredly. She had her face nuzzled into the Doctor's shoulder and both her arms were wrapped around his right one. She could fall asleep any second. The Doctor stared off into the air for a moment, whispering quietly to himself before answering Rose's question.

"I believe it is exactly five minutes to midnight, Miss Tyler. Think you're gonna make it?" He looked down and watched Rose shift around slightly. She was leaning on him even more now and he knew she was almost asleep. "Rose, you don't wanna miss midnight do you?" The Doctor reached up and shook Rose's shoulder softly. Her head popped up and she stared at him.

"What were you sayin'?" She asked, a look of tired concentration plastered on her face. The Doctor couldn't help but grin at her.

"I was saying that you need to wake up and wait on midnight. You've only got about three minutes to go now."

Rose sat up and quickly ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to wake herself up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm awake." She sat back and observed the Doctor sitting comfortably on the couch next to her. Suddenly a daring idea popped into her head and she started to grin to herself. The Doctor glanced her way and froze when he saw her smiling.

"What?" He asked. "What are you smiling at?" Rose's smile grew wider as she lifted a hand and pretended to check out her nails.

"Well, Doctor, I was thinking... There's a tradition that us humans here on Earth have when the clock strikes midnight." She looked up from her nails and saw a smirk make its way across the Doctor's face. He knew of this tradition.

"Oh really?" He asked, feigning ignorance. "And what tradition would that be?" Rose put her hand down and turned to where her whole body was facing the Doctor, her legs folded Indian style in front of her.

"You see," she said. "When midnight hits you're supposed to give someone a kiss." She raised her eyebrows in a look of mock mischief. The Doctor knit his eyebrows as he pretended to concentrate.

"So... you're telling me that when that clock there hits midnight," he pointed to the mantle. "I'm supposed to give someone a kiss?"

"Yep. It's what's expected." Rose gave a dramatic nod while the Doctor continued to concentrate. He sat a few moments, pretending to think things through.

"Well... Who do you suppose I kiss then?" He asked. Rose pretended to think about it a minute.

"Well, I may know someone around here that'd be willing to give it a go."

"Really?" The Doctor faked surprise. "Well you better get her over here then cause we've only got about thirty seconds left."

"Thirty seconds, eh? I think she can manage that." Rose leaned in towards the Doctor, smile creeping across her face to match the one that was already on his. The Doctor took a few seconds to fully absorb the the fact he was about to kiss Rose Tyler. He could swear he felt his hearts skip a beat when his lips met hers just as the clock struck midnight. This was a lovely way to bring in the new year indeed.

When they pulled back both of them were still smiling. "Happy New Year." The Doctor whispered, wrapping his arms around Rose and pulling her to lean against him once again. Rose snuggled in close.

"Happy New Year, Doctor." In just a few minutes, she was fast asleep.


	6. Pride

**Prompt 6: Pride**

The Doctor watched in amused silence as Rose lifted the small, purple, alien child onto her hip. She was surrounded by at least ten of them, each one reaching for her to hold or pay attention to them. The older ones in the group were talking away excitedly, telling Rose stories about this and that. She was doing her best to keep up with their conversations and found herself laughing at the many small voices flowing all around her. The Doctor smiled at that. She seemed so natural being around all these creatures she knew almost nothing about.

The Children of Klora had taken to Rose immediately. They had never seen blonde hair in their lives, and they were simply fascinated with her. Rose was self conscious at first, shyly smiling and nodding as the children tried to get her to play, but with the Doctor's encouragement, she was soon running around and having fun with the lot of them. He could only beam at her now as he watched them play. He was so proud of her, his pink and yellow girl. Not many people could handle meeting new alien lifeforms almost every day, much less run around and playing with them. He knew he had made the right choice in picking Rose Tyler to be his companion, and if he ever had to choose again, it would still be her. Every time.


	7. Emptiness

**Prompt 7: Emptiness **

Rose Tyler sat in front of the open TARDIS doors, legs dangling over the side and a soft breeze blowing across her face. The stars were beautiful, and she almost felt as though she could fall into them. As she stared into the never ending sky, she felt a single tear start to make its way down her cheek. She tried to wipe it away, but it was soon followed by another, and another. Pretty soon she just gave up and let them make wet trails wherever they wished. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she suddenly heard a voice right behind her.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Rose turned to see the Doctor standing behind her, a worried look crossing his face. She started wiping her eyes with her sleeve and gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I'm fine, Doctor. Nothing's the matter." She smiled up at him, but she knew it didn't quite reach her eyes. The Doctor knit his eyebrows in concern and slowly lowered himself until he was sitting next to Rose. She scooted over a bit so he could dangle his legs over the edge as well.

"I think I can tell when something's wrong, Rose. You're quite the open book most days." Rose gave a lopsided smile at that.

"Yeah. Suppose I am." She reached over and laced the Doctor's fingers with hers as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I was just thinkin' is all." The Doctor leaned his head to where it rested on hers.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, slowly rubbing small circles on her hand with his thumb. Rose relaxed a little when she focused on the touch.

"It's just... well... You didn't know me before. Ya know? You've never seen the Rose Tyler I was before you came and changed everything." She lifted her eyes the best she could to try and see his face. She failed, but imagined it was probably blank as he waited for her to continue. Her next words were softer as she spoke. "I don't think you would have really liked me back then." The Doctor lifted his head from Rose and turned around to face her.

"Rose Tyler. How could you ever think I wouldn't like you?" He studied her while she simply rolled her eyes and continued.

"I was just different, Doctor. Things didn't seem as important to me then, ya know? I had Micky there with me and everything, and my mum, but there was just something else missing. A void that never seemed to be filled." Rose looked up to study the Doctor's face. He kept his expression neutral, so she decided to continue. "It's like, there was this emptiness deep within me that was just screaming for me to fill it. That's what I was thinking about when you walked up." She nodded her head towards the open doorway, a smile spreading on her lips as she looked back out at the sky. "It's like now that void's been filled up with these stars and galaxies and..." Rose trailed off, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. The Doctor tilted his head slightly, waiting for her to continue.

"And what?" He asked when she didn't. Rose softly bit her bottom lip as her blush deepened.

"And... and you." She couldn't help but smile as she looked up to meet the Doctor's eyes. He smiled back at her, but before he could speak, she started again. "Before you came, there was nothing that really meant much of anything to me, but then you took me to the stars. You showed me this beautiful universe that I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of. You saved me, Doctor, and I don't know how I'll ever thank you for it."

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders and pulled her to him, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Oh, my beautiful Rose." he sighed. "If only you knew how much you've already returned the favor."


	8. Daydream

**Prompt 8: Daydream**

**I really loved writing this one :]**

The sun felt heavenly on Rose's skin as she rested on the large beach towel that was laid under her. Twin suns were in the sky above her, and clear pink water was beckoning to her if she got too hot. She was so glad that the Doctor had finally taken her to a planet where she could relax. She definitely deserved it.

The Doctor was sitting on the white sand down by the waters edge, and Rose could tell he was trying to decide if he felt like swimming or not. A loud splash alerted her that he'd made his decision, and she couldn't help but smile. She had been surprised that the Doctor even owned a swimsuit. When he brought her here, she half expected him to go swimming in his suit, tie and all.

The distant sounds of the Doctor's splashes and the relaxing heat from the suns lulled Rose into an almost hypnotic state. She felt like it had been ages since she could just lay around without a care in the world. After a few minutes, Rose found her thoughts starting to wander as she slipped into a daydream.

_Suddenly she was standing in the water with the Doctor. He had a mischevious gleam in his eye as he flung his arm forward and caused a huge splash that hit Rose right in the face. She was shocked a moment before bursting into laughter and splashing him back. They continued this way for a few minutes, giggling and trying to keep their balance as they dodged each others splashes. _

_"Okay, okay, I give!" Rose laughed, throwing her arms up in front of her face. The Doctor grinned._

_"I knew I'd win, being the superior Time Lord and all that." His tone was teasing, and he laughed and jerked out of the way just as Rose sent him one final splash. _

_"Cheeky one, you are." Rose said, smiling. _

_"Oh you betcha." _

_The two of them started making their way out of the water and to their towels that were awaiting them on the shore. Once they were both reasonable dry, they plopped down on the sand to sit and look out at the horizon. The suns were starting to set and as they did they were slowly coming closer together._

_"It really is beautiful here." Rose said, leaning towards the Doctor and resting her head on his shoulder._

_"Yeah. It really is." The Doctor pointed out towards the setting suns. "Both those suns continue moving closer as they go down. For a few minutes they'll be one before splitting again as they light up the other side of the world. They spend all their time just doing that, weaving in and out of each other beautifully. It really is magnificent." The Doctor stopped talking and they sat in comfortable silence, taking in the sunset. The suns joined together just as they reached the horizon and the sky was scattered with shades of pinks and purples. Rose watched the sight in awe before an uncomfortable feeling started to distract her._

_"Bit chilly out now ain't it?" She lifted her head and looked up at the Doctor. He pursed his lips in thought._

_"Yeah. That's the problem with having two suns. Gets quite cold when they're suddenly both gone." He gave a quick laugh. "Sit tight. I'll be right back." The Doctor stood and jogged off towards where they parked the TARDIS. In just a few moments he was back, thick blanket in hand. He sat back down next to Rose and flung the blanket out in front of him before twirling it around his back so that it covered them both. Rose beamed at him before snuggling into his side. _

_"Oh this is lovely." She sighed. The Doctor smirked and snaked his arm around Rose's side, pulling her even closer to him. _

_"Yes, it is." _

_Rose felt a blush start to rise in her cheeks as she lifted her head to find the Doctor staring at her._

_"What is it?" She asked. "Why you lookin' at me like that?" Instead of the verbal response she expected, the Doctor leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against hers. Rose was shocked for a moment, but quickly responded, moving her lips back against his. They stayed that way a few moments, neither of them wanting to be the first to break the kiss, but finally the Doctor pulled back, a soft smile on his lips._

_"Wasn't expecting that one." Rose's voice was breathy and the Doctor grinned at her._

"Roooossseee!" Rose's daydream was shattered as the Doctor's whine made it's way to her ears. She let out a dramatic sigh and sat up to look at him. He was standing out in the water with an impatient frown on his lips. "Rose, you've been sunbathing for decades! Come out in the water with me." To emphasize his point, he flung both arms out of the water, causing hundreds of tiny droplets to fly through the air.

Rose couldn't help but give him her tongue in teeth smile as thoughts of her daydreamed entered her mind. With any luck that wouldn't have to remain just a dream. She rose up from her towel quickly and started making her way towards the Doctor, a blush spreading across her cheeks when she saw his smile.


	9. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**Prompt 9: All Good Things Must Come To An End**

Silence. That was the only sound that greeted the Doctor's ears. No laughter as Rose got tickled at something silly he did. No yelling as she got angry with him once again. Only silence.

He looked around the TARDIS in disbelief. His girl was gone, his beautiful Rose. He knew it would happen sooner or later. That's why he'd been so afraid to love her in the first place, he didn't want to feel the pain that would come when he finally lost her. The pain that was coursing through him now.

Tears began to make their way down the Doctor's cheeks as he opened the TARDIS doors and peered out. The stars were there to greet him, but they didn't bring him joy like they normally did. They only reminded him of her. He closed the door and leaned his head against it. "Rose." He choked out just as sobs started to come in full force. He cried there for what felt like hours before he finally pulled himself together.

The Doctor clinched his fist as the phrase _All good things must come to an end_ made it's way across his thoughts. Why did things have to end?Why couldn't she just be here in his arms so he could hold her and tell her how much he loved her? Why did his Rose have to go?

Silence was the only answer to his questions as he shrugged off his long coat and made his way down the corridor, alone.


	10. Things Are Different Now

**Prompt 10: Things Are Different Now**

Rose let out a huge yawn as she opened her eyes and reached to throw her comforter off. Her arm froze and her yawn immediately ended when her eyes landed on the sleeping Doctor next to her. A deep blush made its way across her cheeks as memories from the night before flooded her mind, and it only deepened when she registered that she was wearing nothing but her knickers. The Doctor stirred slightly in his sleep, and Rose quickly pulled up her comforter to hide as much of her as possible. She knew he'd already seen everything, but she just couldn't quite get her mind to believe it.

They had gone to a party the night before. It was the 175th birthday of King Jove on the planet Plarse, and of course the Doctor used his psychic paper and talented gob to get them inside. The party hadn't been anything too impressive, just dozens of snobby rich folk walking about with their heads held high. Rose had ended up talking the Doctor into joining her at the bar and everything just kind of escalated from there.

The Doctor's Time Lord genes allowed him to consume how ever much alcohol he liked and still remain completely in his right mind. It might seem like a waste for some, but for him, it allowed him to stay sane while letting Rose feel like she wasn't drinking alone. When he could tell Rose was on the verge of getting completely drunk, he stopped her, leaving her at the point of calm relaxation instead.

"I can handle my alcohol, ya know." Rose grinned at the Doctor as he took her glass from her hand.

"Oh I'm sure you can, Miss Tyler, but just in case you're wrong, I'd rather not be left dragging your butt back to the TARDIS." He smirked at her and ended up letting out a laugh as her face turned to shock.

"I could get to the TARDIS just fine, thank you very much."

"Prove it then." The Doctor grinned.

Rose stood up and started to make her way to the front doors. Her walk wasn't exactly straight, but the Doctor knew it could be much much worse. After downing the remainder of his drink in one go, he started after her.

"See, I'm doing quite well on my own. You didn't even let me stay long enough to get drunk." Rose said once they were outside, sticking her tongue out playfully. The Doctor rolled his eyes and smirked. He was brought to a sudden halt when he noticed Rose wasn't walking next to him anymore. He turned around to see her staring at him.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?" Rose smiled and walked up to him, reaching out and taking both his hands in hers.

"I.. I just really..." She paused and smiled again as a blush crept across her cheeks. "I just really want to do this." She pushed herself up on her toes and slammed her lips into the Doctor's. He stumbled at first, caught off guard, but quickly balanced himself and returned the kiss. Rose pulled away after a moment and shyly bit her lip as she looked down at the ground.

"Been wanting to do that long, then?" The Doctor asked, his voice sounding breathy. Rose looked up at him again and giggled softly.

"You have no idea." As soon as the words left her mouth, the Doctor's lips were back on hers. Rose's heart skipped a beat as it sank in that she was finally kissing the Doctor.

Now here they were, piled up in Rose's bed. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Should she get up? Should she fake sleep until he woke up as well? Her questions were answered for her when she saw the Time Lord next to her slip one sleepy eye open. The other soon followed as a look of registration fell across his face. He looked shocked for a moment before his expression turned into a relaxed one. "Hello." he whispered softly.

"Hello." Rose said back. She unconsciously pulled the comforter tighter around her and the Doctor's eyes flew to it as he noticed.

"Bit late for that isn't it?" A smirk made its way across his face as all Rose's blood made it's way to her cheeks. She buried her face in the comforter and couldn't help but start to laugh. Soon the Doctor's laughter joined hers and any awkwardness that had been in the air soon subsided.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it." Rose said, a huge smile on her lips. The Doctor laughed again and reached out an arm to pull her to him. They laid there for a while in each others arms before one of them finally spoke again. It was the Doctor that broke the silence.

"Things are gonna be different now, you know." He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "No more hiding." Rose felt herself smile and she snuggled even closer to the Doctor.

"Oh you won't be getting any complaints from me." She looked up and met the Doctor's eyes just before closing hers to welcome another sweet kiss.


	11. Forgive and Forget

**Prompt 11: Forgive and Forget**

"Doctor please..." Rose rested her forehead against the Doctor's bedroom door and sighed. He had been locked in there for three hours and she didn't know how long she could handle him being mad at her. She had tried distracting herself for a while by doing things like searching the library and brewing some tea, but nothing could hold her attention for too long.

She was sitting in the floor beside his door, her eyes starting to drift shut, when he finally crept it open and stepped out. Rose was quickly on her feet, straightening the wrinkles in her shirt nervously. The Doctor had his eyes cast down to the floor and Rose could tell most of his anger had faded.

"Doctor..." she started, but he quickly put his hand up and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"No, Rose." His voice was firm and Rose felt herself take a step back. "I don't need to hear you give me anymore apologies." He put his hand back down by his side and studied Rose's face for a moment. She was having trouble holding herself together.

"But, Doctor... What I did was... I..." Tears were starting to flow down Rose's cheeks and the Doctor was by her side in an instant.

"Shhh." He wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand to the back of her head to pull her to him. She sobbed into his shoulder for a few minutes, calming slowly as he whispered soft reassurances into her ear. When her cries were finished, the Doctor pulled Rose back a little so he could see her face.

"I know you didn't mean to do what you did, Rose. It's alright, I promise. I'm fine. You're fine. Lets just forgive and forget, yeah?" He took his hands from behind Rose's back and placed them on the sides of her face instead, using his thumbs to wipe away some leftover tears.

"Are... Are you sure?" Rose's voice was shaky and she swallowed hard to try to steady it. The Doctor smiled softly at her.

"Of course, Rose." He tilted her head down slightly and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. He was pleased to see that she was trying to meet his smile when she looked back up. "Now," He started. "I believe I smelled some tea brewing earlier." He winked at Rose as her smile grew.

"I suppose you did." Rose smirked, taking his hand and leading him down the corridor. She couldn't help but beam when she looked back at him. Everything was going to be okay between them, and that was the best feeling in the entire universe.


	12. Cold December Night

**Prompt 12: Cold December Night**

"Doctor?"

Rose's sleepy voice reached the Doctor's ears, and he moved the book he was reading so he could look down at her. She was curled up in a ball on the floor at the moment, and using the Doctor's lap as a pillow.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I'm cold." The Doctor reached a hand down and touched Rose's shoulder, a soft chill meeting his fingertips.

"Only you could be cold while laying right in front of a fireplace." He grinned down at her while one of her hands lazily reached out to swat at him.

"Just fix it, please." she mumbled. The Doctor gave a dramatic sigh and leaned as best he could toward the couch. Rose was making no effort to move, and he was finding it quite difficult to reach the blanket that was resting right at its edge. After a few agitated whispers to himself, the Doctor's fingers finally met the blanket and he jerked it towards him. He flayed it out in front of him before bringing it to the side and settling it over Rose. He was pretty sure he heard a mumbled 'thanks' before she quickly drifted off again.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile as he watched Rose sleep, the book he'd been reading now forgotten. She had stumbled into the library half asleep and asking the Doctor if he would sit in front of the fire with her. "What else are you gonna do on a cold December night?" She'd asked. He'd tried to argue that on the TARDIS there was no telling what month it was, but before he knew it, he was sitting next to her on the huge rug that was displayed in front of the fireplace, laughing and talking about a million different things. It was when she started nodding off that he'd suggested she head back to her room. She refused of course, like he knew she would, and decided his lap would due as her resting place.

Now here they were, the Doctor and his Rose resting in the soft light of the fire. If it were up to him, every night would be a cold one. He could stay in this spot for eternity if he had to.


	13. Beautiful

**Prompt 13: Beautiful**

The Doctor lightly trailed his fingers over Rose's ribs as he watched her sleep. She was cuddled up next to him in his bed, using his chest as a pillow and resting under soft sheets that were keeping her warm and comfortable. The only light in the room was coming from a small lamp that sat on the Doctor's bedside table, and it shown dimly across Rose's face. The Doctor studied it lovingly, determined to memorize every line and feature. After a few minutes, Rose started to stir, a sleepy look on her face.

"Doctor?" She slowly peeked her eyes open and looked up to see the Doctor grinning down at her. She smiled sheepishly before looking around and taking note that both of them were lacking clothing. She absentmindedly reached to pull the sheet up to completely cover herself, but the Doctor grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't do that." He said softly. Rose felt herself blush as she put her arm back down and snuggled into him again.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Rose sighed, a smile in her voice. The Doctor chuckled and started playing with her hair. "It still feels weird, ya know? You seeing me like this." Rose waited for the Doctor to speak, and after several silent moments passed, she finally looked up at him. He was staring at her with soft eyes.

"Rose Tyler." He said. "You are the most beautiful creature in the universe. I absolutely love seeing you like this." He smiled as he watched her cheeks turn the most pink he'd ever seen them. He loved that he could made her body react that way. He craned his neck forward and placed a quick kiss to the top of her head. She snuggled in even closer as a result.

"You're not such a bad sight yourself." Rose whispered drowsily. The Doctor smiled and started playing with her hair again. After a few minutes, his ears were greeted with her soft breaths and she fell back into sleep.

The Doctor closed his eyes and relaxed himself until he was on the brink of sleep as well. The last thing to run through his mind was the image he had studied of his beautiful Rose sleeping on his chest.


	14. Dance with Me

**I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's left a review and to everyone who's started following this story..thing. lol. I get so excited every time I get a notification through my email :D **

**Enjoy!**

**Prompt 14: Dance with Me**

Rose Tyler sat on the jump seat of the TARDIS, scrolling through music on her phone, while the Doctor was busy poking around under the console. She had her music on shuffle, and she could hear the Doctor groan every time she got in another fit of skipping through songs. Finally he poked his head up and glared at her.

"Rose Tyler, I swear if you don't just pick a song and let it play through I'm gonna..." He let his empty threat trail off, not quite sure how to finish it.

"You'll what?" Rose asked, giving her tongue in teeth smile as she hit the the button to go to the next song.

The Doctor gave a dramatic sigh before giving a mumbled "Wouldn't you like to know?" and disappearing under the grating once again.

Rose laughed to herself and stood from the jump seat before sitting down in the floor so that the phone was directly over where the Doctor was. "I believe I do want to know, actually." She replied, cheekily. She started hitting the skip button once again and waited for the Doctor's reaction. Just when she thought he was going to just ignore her, he quickly leaped up from under the console and pinned her to the ground. Rose's phone flew from her hand and went skidding across the floor. She barely had time to process what was going on when she suddenly felt fingers quickly tracing over her sides. Laughter rang out of her throat as her mind finally processed that she was being tickled.

"Doc.. Doctor.. Stop!"Rose tried to shout out between giggles, but the Time Lord showed no mercy.

"Now, Miss Tyler, you wanted to know what would happen if you kept hitting that blasted button, and here's your answer." A grin lit up the Doctor's face as Rose's laughter got even louder when he changed the speed of his fingers. He knew he was torturing her, but he just couldn't help it when she let out that adorable laugh.

"Doctor, Seriously!" Rose managed to say while trying to suck in breath at the same time. "I have.. I have to pee... and you're not helping!" The Doctor let out a fit of his own laughs at that, and finally rolled off of her and onto the floor beside her. They both kept letting out small giggles as they tried their best to compose themselves.

After a few moments, they were both quiet and just listening to the song that Rose's phone had landed on. When the song was over, a new one took it's place, and Rose's eyes lit up as she heard it. She quickly climbed to her feet and reached a hand down to help the Doctor up. "It's our song!" She mused as the Doctor gave her a confused look. He tilted his head to the side, listening a moment, and sure enough heard Glenn Miller's "Moonlight Serenade" coming from over on the floor.

"You have this on your phone?" the Doctor asked, amused. A blush spread across Rose's cheeks as she brought her hands up to focus on them.

"Well, yeah." She said softly, making her eyes look to her feet. "It's the only time I ever got you to dance with me, why wouldn't I have it?" Rose felt the Doctor's fingers slide under her chin has he lifted her face to look at him. He had a soft smile on his face and Rose thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she looked in his eyes.

"Dance with me." the Doctor whispered. Rose was taken aback for a moment.

"Wha.. What?"

"I said dance with me, Miss Tyler." The Doctor took Rose's hands in his and brought them up so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He then put his arms around her back as he pulled her closer and started swaying to the music.

Rose couldn't help but let out a contented sigh as she rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder. Finally, she had him dancing again.


	15. Why Me?

**Prompt 15: Why Me?**

The Doctor was pulled out of his light sleep by the sound of Rose Tyler trying to sneak quietly across his bedroom, her bare feet softly padding along the floor. He kept his eyes shut, just listening, and wondered what she could possibly be trying to do. When the sound of her footsteps went silent, the Doctor figured she had paused and finally peeked one eye open. Rose was standing at the end of his bed, one arm curled tightly around herself while the other was allowing her to bring her hand up to her mouth so she could chew nervously at a one of her fingernails. She looked like she was unsure about something.

"Rose, what is it?" Rose almost jumped out of her skin as the Doctor's voice broke the deep silence that had been filling the room. Her arms flew to her sides for a moment before nervously wrapping around her again.

"I'm sorry." Rose mumbled. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Light sleeper." The Doctor pulled himself up on his elbows and looked at her, a smirk splayed across his face. His smirk slowly faded as he fully took in her nervous appearance. "Is everything alright?" he asked softly. Rose only shrugged in response. The Doctor lifted the edge of his blanket and made a motion for Rose to walk over to him. "Come here." he whispered. Rose obeyed.

After a few minutes passed, Rose was curled up against the Doctor, head laying on his chest while his fingers softly ran through her tangled hair. He was waiting for her to speak, but when it finally became clear she wasn't going to , he decided to do it himself.

"Tell me what's the matter." he said, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. Rose burrowed in even closer to him.

"I just.." she started to speak but held back, trying to get the nerve to say what she was thinking. The Doctor's fingers slowly drifted down to start tracing invisible lines on Rose's back, and she felt a bit of courage start to form within her. She took a deep breath and began again. "I have nightmares sometimes, ya know?" She tilted her head up to check the Doctor's response, but his eyes were focused on the ceiling, waiting for her to continue. She put her head back down and continued on. "A lot of times in the nightmares you.. you leave me, and I'm just stuck, left on some planet in the middle of nowhere all alone. You never even give me a reason, you just look at me like you've made some horrible mistake and just walk away. That's why I came into your room tonight. I'd had another nightmare and just wanted to see and know that you were still here, that you hadn't left me all alone." The Doctor's fingers had stilled while she was talking, and Rose was afraid to look up and see his face. She finally forced herself to, however, and was met with his deep brown eyes meeting hers. A look of concern was showing through them.

"Rose Tyler, I would never abandon you." The Doctor assured her, before pressing another kiss to her head. "I'll always keep you with me." They sat in silence for a moment before Rose's timid voice quietly floated up to his ears.

"Why me?"

The Doctor was taken aback a moment. "Sorry?"

"Why me though? Why would you choose me to always keep with you?" Rose was staring down at the blanket and pulling at one of it's lose threads. She couldn't bring herself to face the Doctor while she waited for his response. She soon didn't have a choice, however, when the Doctor placed a hand on her cheek and lightly made her move her head to look at him. Rose met his eyes and saw that they were soft and full of the love that he could hardly ever get himself to speak of out loud.

"Rose, there is no one else in this entire universe that I would rather have at my side. You're brilliant, you are. Don't ever doubt yourself about that, and don't ever think that I'll ever leave you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He bent down and placed a soft kiss to her lips before settling back and letting her rest her head on his chest again. Rose smiled into the darkness as a confident warmth wrapped itself around her. She had her Doctor, and she was never going to be alone again.


	16. Dangerous Promise

**Prompt 16: Dangerous Promise**

The Doctor knew what a dangerous promise Rose had made when she said she would stay with him forever. The evidence of just how dangerous it was shown around them every single day. Whether it was from being chased by aliens or from getting shot at for breaking into some top secret base didn't matter, the point was that everyday was dangerous while traveling with the Doctor. She shouldn't have to deal with a life like that forever.

It also pained the Doctor to think of how Rose's forever in no way matched his own. As he'd told her before, she could spend the rest of her life with him, but he couldn't spend his with her. The sadness of that thought weighed heavy on him everyday, and he constantly thought both of his hearts would just break in two.

He thought of Rose's promise as he watched her snuggle up next to him on the couch. She was lost in some movie she had picked to play on the t.v., but he was simply just lost in her. He pondered the thought of her forever for a few moments, thinking about how many years that might just involve. He blinked back a tear as he realized what a blink of time it really was. The Doctor reached out and squeezed Rose's hand. She gave him a quick smile before turning back to the t.v., taking his hand squeeze as a simple loving gesture. The Doctor, however, was using that squeeze as a promise. A promise to make Rose's forever be the best one that it could be.


	17. Enemy

**Prompt 17: Enemy**

"Come out, come out wherever you are." The Doctor's voice rang out through the dark halls of the TARDIS and he swore he could here a faint giggle coming from his left. "I know you're there, Miss Tyler." The Doctor held his lazer gun out in front of him as he crept towards the giggle slowly. He stilled a moment, using his Time Lord senses to confirm he was going the right direction. The faint sounds of Rose's breathing was enough conformation for him to continue forward. "I can hear you breathing, you know, and the fact that you are simply incapable of containing your laughter doesn't help you..." Just as the Doctor was about to finish his sentence, Rose sprang up from behind one of the sloppy cardboard barricades they had set up and aimed her own lazer gun at him. The cheesy _pew pew _sound of Rose's gun filled the hallway and the Doctor's vest lit up to show he'd been hit and was now stunned for ten seconds.

"Roooose!" the Time Lord whined as she skipped past him to go hide elsewhere, laughing loudly the whole time.

"Sorry, Doctor! You're the enemy!" Rose took a right turn out of the hallway and forced herself to stop laughing as to not give the Doctor any more hints to the direction she was headed. After taking a few more turns, Rose came across the wall of plastic boxes they had piled up to use as a hiding place. She dove behind it and waited. And waited. And waited. After several minutes passed with still no Doctor, Rose decided she would have to just go out and hunt for him instead.

The hallway was eerily quiet as Rose slowly retraced the way she had come. She held her gun out in front of her, finger on the trigger and ready. She soon found herself very confused, however, when she still hadn't come across the Doctor after five minutes of searching. Usually he would have given himself away by now, be it by tripping over something or loudly boasting about how he was about to find Rose. Surely he could see how he always lost at this game, he just couldn't keep that gob of his shut.

After a few more minutes of wandering the halls, Rose decided to give up and go wait at their central meeting point over by the console. She was just about to plop down on the jump seat to wait when the Doctor suddenly sprang up from under the grating and the _pew pew_ noise filled the air again. The Doctor gave a triumphant grin as Rose's vest lit up to show she was stunned.

"That's cheating!" Rose exclaimed, a smile sneaking across her face as she gently punched the Time Lord on the arm.

"No it isn't!" the Doctor defended himself. "The rules simply stated that we weren't allowed to go in any rooms. No one mentioned anything about hiding under the floor." Rose rolled her eyes and sighed playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Forgot I had to clarify that kind of thing with you."

They stared at each other for a few long moments before mischievous gleams where in both of their eyes again.

"Play again?" the Doctor asked.

"Winner of this round makes dinner?" Rose returned.

"Miss Tyler, I think you have a deal." And with that they were both running back into the dark hallways, splitting up and finding their own hiding places once again.

**I loved loved loved writing this one. :] It's just so cute! lol**


	18. I Did It Because I Love You

**Prompt 18: I Did It Because I Love You**

The TARDIS door slammed shut with a bang as the Doctor charged in after Rose. She was walking quickly, trying to get to her room before the Doctor could stop her. Unfortunatley, luck was not on her side. "Rose, stop." The Doctor said sternly, but Rose kept on walking. "Rose!" he said again, and this time she stopped and spun around to face him.

"What?!" she asked angrily, folding her arms across her chest. The Doctor glared at her.

"You know what." he answered in a flat, angry tone. Rose felt herself shiver. It was very rare that she ever found herself on this side of the Doctor's 'Oncoming Storm' glare, and she must say it was very uncomfortable.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Rose defended herself.

"It may not have been wrong, but it was daft." The Doctor bore his eyes into Rose's as he waited for her to speak, and when she didn't, he continued. "That Haged was aiming to fire and you ran over to me anyway. I left you over by the gate so you would be in a safe zone and you put yourself in jeopardy anyway. You almost got yourself killed, Rose."

"Doctor, everything turned out fine! I'm alive, you're alive, we're okay." Rose turned to go to her bedroom, but the Doctor grabbed her elbow and made her face him again.

"Look at your jacket, Rose. It's singed! That's how close you were to that laser hitting you." Rose rolled her eyes and jerked her arm from the Doctor.

"Doctor, just leave it."

"I can't just leave it, Rose. Don't you understand? I almost lost you, and you're not even giving it a second thought." Rose studied the Doctor's face in silence. On the surface, he was angry, it was easy to tell that much, but if she looked really hard she could see what was really the cause of the anger. Fear. He had almost lost her and he was afraid.

"Doctor I..." Rose let her sentence trail away and instead reached up and placed a hand on the Doctor's cheek. He closed his eyes and brought one of his hands up to rest on hers. Rose felt tears start to swell in her eyes.

"Just tell me why, Rose. Why would you put yourself in danger like that?" The Doctor kept his eyes closed and couldn't see the silent tears that were starting to make their way down Rose's cheeks.

"I did it because... Because I love you." Rose's voice cracked, and the Doctor's eyes flew open to meet hers. "Imagine if I hadn't ran over to you when I did, didn't distract the Haged when I did. He would have shot you." The Doctor reached up and started wiping the tears from Rose's face.

"Rose, I'm a Time Lord. I regenerate. You don't. If I had gotten shot, I would just have a new face right now, but if you had gotten shot, you'd be gone."

"I wasn't thinking like that though." Rose protested. "I just saw a gun pointed at you and I just knew I wanted to keep you safe." A fresh round of tears started to flow as the Doctor pulled Rose to him and wrapped his arms around her. He murmured calming words into her ear and rubbed small circles on her back until her tears gave way to steady breathing once again.

"My brave, brave, Rose." the Doctor whispered into her hair before pulling back to look at her. "What would I do without you?"

"Get shot apparently." Rose gave a teasing smile and the Doctor grinned.

"I suppose I would." The Doctor stepped away from Rose, but kept hold of her hand. "Now then Miss Tyler, I think it's time for you to rest up. You've had a busy day and there's always another adventure waiting around the corner." Rose looked down at her feet before looking up to meet the Doctor's eyes.

"Would you come rest with me?" she asked quietly. "I'm not quite ready to let you go yet." The Doctor smiled at Rose before nodding his head towards the hallway.

"Lead the way, Miss Tyler." Rose grinned and started towards her bedroom, pulling an amused Doctor behind her.


End file.
